FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to an exercise device and more particularly to a manually operated exercise device particularly useful for exercises commonly referred to as reverse crunch exercises. In particular, this invention relates to an exercise device which may be easily folded and stored by the user in a relatively small volume. Still further, this invention relates to an exercise device which is mounted on a supporting surface and rockingly interfaces with respect to the support surface responsive to displacement and movement of a user. More in particular, this invention pertains to an exercise device which includes a pair of laterally displaced rails coupled to each other by a spacer bar where the user is located between the laterally spaced rails and through manual manipulation causes a rocking of the rails on the support surface. Still further, this invention pertains to an exercise device which includes a movement actuating bar member extending laterally from a first end of each of the curved rails and extends to a space between the curved rails for interface with the thighs of a user. More in particular, this invention relates to an exercise device which rockingly interfaces with a support surface and includes weight supporting members mounted to a second end of each of the curved rails to support at least one or more weight members which may be added or subtracted at the discretion of the user to benefit the exercising capabilities of the exercise device. Still further, this invention pertains to an exercise device where each of the rails are constructed of a rocker member as well as an arcuate member which are joined to each other in rotatable displacement by a mechanism for independently rotating the rocker member and the arcuate member about a longitudinal axis therebetween.